How to die
Llama has made a post on the CnR forums which lists the many ways to die on CnR. The list isn't complete, and people are welcome to contribute. This list isn't exactly the same as on the forums, just so you know. 1) Alcohol Poisoning; Some Alcohols are poisonous so if you drink them you will die. 2) Anti-cheat pwnage; If you get this, you've been a bad boy. 3) Bad drugs; Some times the bad drugs will lower your health. 4) Bitten by a crab; Whilst fishing you can be bitten by a crab, chances of killing you if you have very low health. 5) Toxic gases; If you are near any player who just used /gas or /fart and he exploded, you might die too, depending on your health and armor. 6) Burnt to death; Run into some flames and find yourself in hell. 7) Caffeine addition; Coffee is good for drunkenness, but can be lethal. 8) Chainsawed to death; Somebody chopped you into pieces. 9) Clubbed to death; Want to play golf? Let's use your head as a ball. 10) Drive into gas station; Rammed Into a Gas Station 11) Drowning; Not enough oxygen, deceased. 12) Drug overdose; Taking great amount of drugs is bad. 13) Eaten by Bigfoot; BigFoot liked you and tasted you. 14) Eaten by Jaws; Jaws are moving animals that can be found around San Andreas, in the sea. Try not to get close to any of them. 15) Eaten by Nessie; Whilst Fishing if you have no fishes you will die. 16) Falling to death; Falling from a high building and you realize you forgot the parachute at home. 17) Fishslapped to death; Someone slapped you with a fish. 18) Hand of God; Killed by the almighty God. 19) Heli-kill mincemeat; Helicopter blades + You 20) Hit by car (or parked on); If you got low hp and get hit by car. 21) Incinerated in burning vehicle; Staying In a Burning Car 22) Insulted to death; Very low chances of dying by /foff 23) Killed by a deer; Whilst you are hunting some deers can kill you 24) Probed to death by aliens; Aliens!!!! 25) Puking yourself to death; /puke on low health. 26) Punched to death; Engage yourself in a man vs man fight and lose. No weapons allowed. 27) Raped by mermaids; Whilst fishing, if you got low hp you can get raped to death by mermaids. 28) Raped to death; Getting raped to death by any civilian, especially in jail. 29) Seeing terrible shit; You got flashed, with good chances of getting killed. 30) Shot by a shopkeeper; Running into a store and trying to rob it, low chances of getting shot. 31) Shot for being on Police Property; Go in the police area and stand still. 32) Soup addiction; Getting killed in the Soup Factory.. 33) STD (rape, fishslap or purchased by yourself); Getting killed by diseases. 34) Stung by Jellyfish; Whilst Fishing, you can catch a jellyfish, and it will be hostile. 35) Spontaneous combustion; /gas , Very nice chancing of dying 36) Tickled to death by a ghost; The friendly ghost in CnR is not so friendly! 37) Torn to pieces by nearby exploding vehicle; If you got low hp and see a car on fire, stand next to it for a pass to Heaven. 38) Urine Intoxication; Someone pee'd on you while you were on 5 health points. Is that your fetish? 39) UPS Delivery Bomb; Sometimes UPS may contain a bomb and, if its accepted, Rest In Peace. 40) Wanking yourself to death; You bloody wanker, stop touching yourself! 41) Eating too much; Hey that whole cow was blasting! 42) Clucked to death by the chicken; Admin Chicken 43) Death on a fire (while doing Fireman job); Fireman Job, chances of dying 44) Commit Suicide; ... 45) Killed by a Hippie; Planting can be a risky job too! 46) Poisoned donut; /donut , very small chance the donut is poisonous 47) Instafix explosion; /ifix , the car might explode Category:Game Help Category:F.A.Q